Historically, information about files has been presented in a way consistent with what is shown in FIG. 1A, wherein each file is presented subject to a common set of attributes. For example, the common set of attributes in FIG. 1A consists of a name, date modified, type, size, and tags. Irrespective of the type of file that the different files are, the same aspects of those files are presented across the board. As will be made clear by the instant disclosure, this historical way of presenting data suffers from a variety of shortfalls.